project_reaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Muse (Moon)
Muse is the rocky moon belonging to the planet Aphrodite in the Olympus System. Once in its ancient history, Muse had been a proto-planet and collided with Aphrodite, as a result one can find chambers of liquid Iodine deep in the Musian caves. Muse has relatively little to offer in the way of resources, and as a result it does not have many inhabitants, either permanent or temporary. The one material of value on Muse are its Iodrite Shards, purple crystals infused with a tint of Iodine, allowing them to give a beautiful cosmetic glow. In recent years Muse has attracted criminal activity, mostly pirates waiting to board and mug fuel ships from Aphrodite's surface. In Project Reaper Muse is the setting for 2 missions in Project Reaper Muse's missions are both side missions and are therefore not part of the main story. Muse serves to introduce 2 new game modes to the player, at different times. First Mission Factory Assault: Muse Reaper arrives on Muse and quickly found that something is causing communication interference with Dr. Amagai. Reaper proceeded to fight its way through hordes of GenEx soldiers and mechs, eventually finding its way to a hidden crater. Inside the crate Reaper found what appeared to be a small GenEx factory for creating mechs. Assaulting the factory, Reaper left no mech intact and quickly caught the trail of the facility's leader, a low ranking GenEx Spec Ops unit. Reaper chased the Spec Ops unit to the roof of the facility, there Reaper was ambushed by the Prototype Jetpack Mech. The Prototype Jetpack Mech was quickly dispatched by Reaper. Reaper then interrogated the Spec Ops unit, and delivered a fatal blow. Secret Areas There are two secret area in Factory Assault: Muse. The first is found immediately after emerging from the Dictaeon passage for the first time. Instead of taking the ladder, the player can go slightly left and talk to the rubble, from there the player will jump over the rubble, and forced to proceed through the first Secret Area in order to return. The second secret area is located inside the GenEx factory. After passing through the GenEx Factory Assembly Line map, the player will emerge in the GenEx Factory Maintenance Hall - in this room there is a green switch which the player must flip. Upon doing so the player can backtrack to the Assembly Line to find a passageway previously blocked by a laser fence has now been opened. Supply Crate Manifest There are 12 chests which can be collected during Factory Assault: Muse. Second Mission (Vignian Update) Salvage: Muse The Vignian Update added the new Salvage mission type, a game mode which sees Reaper return to previously visited locations in order to collect natural resources. The first mission of this type to be introduced was Muse, in which the player can explore the bombarded canyons of Muse, which now feature new caverns and altered scenery. The player is tasked with exploring the area and collecting Iodrite Shards. It is also possible for the player to find the VA Palmecia, a powerful greatsword. The player can leave and return at will - however, the Iodrite Shards will only respawn after the player has completed 3 missions of any type (not including other Salvage missions). Weapons Depot There are two Weapon Depots on Muse and they only appear during the first mission, Factory Assault: Muse. Each Depot carries identical stock, one is located in the Guardian's Maw, while the other is located in the GenEx Factory Assembly Line. *Trivia * Muse was the second location developed for the game, and has changed very little since it was first created. * In the Project Reaper Demo 2.0, Muse received an update to several maps. * Muse serves as the beginning to Reaper's concept of the 'self.'